The invention relates to a connector set for an apparatus for the production of a direct-current electrostatic field, especially for electrostatic air treating installations, having a first electrode connected to a high direct-current voltage and a counterelectrode at ground potential, in which connector set a voltage divider of very high resistance, amounting to at least 10.sup.7 ohms, and preferably more than 2.times. 10.sup.9 ohms, is connected between the ground and the picture tube high voltage direct-current power supply of a television receiver, a tap in the voltage divider serving for connection to the first electrode, and a connector being provided which permits connection to the direct-current output.
In a known device of this kind, the direct-current high-voltage output of the television receiver is connected by a conductor to a receptacle into which the connecting plug can be inserted. The other end of the voltage divider is directly connected to ground. A resistance connected to the direct-current high-voltage output is disposed within the connecting plug.